Shadow Wind
by bxbyaoifan
Summary: A powerful force has reappeared in Konoha, bringing hope to thosea that need it. The ninja of the shadowa incased in wind now allies himself with the next Hokage, but not even she knows who he is. Who is he, and wht are there no records of him? ShikaNaru


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters beside the few OC's that will appear randomly with in the story. If I did own Naruto, It would have turned into a yaoi with Naruto having a male harem and him being uke.

Warnings: This is yaoi which means BL MxM

Pairings: Shika/Naru, slight Cho/Ino one-sided Sasu/Naru

Summary: When the Sandaime was alive, there was a mysterious anbu that wore the mask of a kitsune. After five years he disappeared. No one beside the hokage knew who he was, much less where he was. Now, mysterious are becoming clear as facts are being unearthed at the chunin exams. Naruto starts to show an abundance of talent that had been previously hidden. Shadows are rising and people are crying as Kitsune returns, but with the Sandaimes death and Tsunades inauguration, can the Gondaime earn the revered ninjas trust to learn his identity? And are sparks beginning to fly between Shikamaru and everyone's favorite blonde.

-

-

Prologue

-

-

It was night time in the village Hidden in the leaves. One would expect the village to be silent with all the non-ninja that inhabited the place. But that was not the case. In fact, it was quite the opposite.

The village was lively with cheer as the fire lanterns were lit in the central, eastern, western, northern, and southern parts of the village. Today marked the 5 year anniversary of the Kyuubis defeat at the hands of the Yondaime.

The Hyuugas, Inuzkas, Aburames, hell, even the Uchihas were there to celebrate. Everyone was there except for two major people who played important roles in the defeat of the demon.

-

-

Konohas famous ninja, the professor, stared as the boy in front of him. His face was set in to grim resignation, knowing that what was to be done today, while good for the village, happens at the cost of an innocent. The piles of paperwork that had yet to be done, and had been neglecting was ignored in favor of the moment at hand.

The boy, no, ninja in front of him wore black pants that had multiple pockets and a long white sleeved shirt that covered the tips of his fingers to the bottom of his waist. A pair of silver shoulder guards on his shoulders, black fingerless gloves with the metal sign for Konoha and black shinobi sandals adorned his small feet. A white sleeveless cloak was on top of all of his clothes. On the back, a short sword was strapped; the hilt was made of onyx with silver like metal vines decorating it, the same located on the sheath. A black mask with the face of a snarling kitsune was adorned on his face, hiding his identity. No skin or hair was shown, shrouding the figure in mystery.

"Are you sure that this id the path that you wish to take?" Sarutobi could not help but ask. His face was of great reluctance, a concerned termer hidden in his voice. After this, there was no going back.

The boy shifted a bit, seemingly rethinking his actions. "No Hokage-sama, I have made my choice. As it was willed by my father, I shall fulfill his dying wish. I shall protect this village with my life".

Closing his face in sorrow, the sandaime nodded in quit acceptance. "Very well, if that is your decision, I can not change it. From your level it was decided that you were captain material, but I highly doubt that any of my shinobi would follow the orders of a child, so you shall be working solo. You are to be the Kitsune of the anbu, the trickster and most cunning of the group. I shall entrust the workings of them to you as I have," he sighed. He shuffled in his seat, opening and retrieving something from the confines of his desk.

Kitsune, having a suspicion as to what it was, walked foreword, and stopped at the forefront of the overcrowded desk. He was handed a black clothed hitate (?), signifying his induction into the anbu.

"Thank you for this opportunity Sandaime-sama. I shall not disappoint" Kitsune whispered, tying it around his arm.

Sarutobi nodded. "Come here at 8 for your first mission and inauguration into the corps." With a nod, the ninja disappeared.

-

-

Not to long after that , all ninja nations had a new name in the bingo books; Shadow Wind, the assassin of the shadows. He was regarded as a SS-class level nin, flee on sight rank. No one though, besides the Sandaime knew his identity, and he was not telling.

5 years after his appearance, he mysteriously disappeared, thought there were still sightings of his appearance. No one, besides him and his leader, knew of the secret mission that he was assigned. And they preferred to keep it that way.

Many wished to know him, but when they did find out years later, they may just regret it. For when Kitsune comes back, hell be bringing up a storm.

-

-

**Ok, that was tiring to write in one setting, and yes I do know that compared to other writers it probably was nothing, but still I'm a slow typer. **

**I have been working on this story for a year now and have just finished writing, now all that's left is the hard part. Typing.**

**Anyway, I would sincerely enjoy if many of you people reading would review, it dose tend to get me to write more. **

**And a note to my older sister, DON'T CALL ME AKA-CHAN!!**

**Anyway, heres a summary of the next chapter which may or may not be coming out soon:**

People are going crazy over the newest rumor of Shadow wind. But Naruto Uzumaki could care less. He was just happy that his team survived their mission to wave. Chunin papers and he is all smiles, but the poor blonde is starting to get nervous around the Nara heir, especially after his run in with the sand trio.

Deep in the Hokages mind, there is a possibility for war. He calls his best to figure out the next course of action as Naruto and the gang competes to become chunin.

Next time: Chunin exams; Introductions and Suspicions

**Anyway, please review…**


End file.
